


Comforting Belphie

by phandomtollbooth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belphegor x Reader - Freeform, Comfort, Demon Form, I'm bad at tags, belphie, obey me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomtollbooth/pseuds/phandomtollbooth
Summary: MC plays with Belphegor's tail to calm him down
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 36





	Comforting Belphie

You’d had a long morning of classes, struggling to stay awake during history and not understanding a single word out of your calculus professor’s mouth. You made a mental note to ask Satan for help with the subjects as you left class, texting Belphie to see if he was awake

Belph, you awake?  
He answered almost instantly, bringing a smile to your face. You could almost see him lying in bed on his phone waiting for you to arrive

Yes, come nap. I’m tired  
I’m almost there  
You jogged up the stairs and opened his door, the familiar smell of Belphie’s room filling your nose

“Hey” he greeted you from the bed, looking up from his phone and pulling back the covers for you to lie down with him

“Hi there” you smile back at him, setting your backpack next to his desk and slipping off your shoes, “Class was rough today. I’m gonna have to ask Satan to tutor me again”

“You’ll get it, just takes practice” he reassured you, “With or without my brothers help”

You get in bed and lay on your back beside him, pulling out your phone

“Lucifer has really been making me mad recently” he began, ranting about how his eldest brother kept getting on him about actually attending class. You knew how frustrated Belphegor got about Lucifer, especially after he’d locked him in the attack for so many years, so you rubbed his arm lightly as he continued

Suddenly you saw his tail form, and you could tell his anger was getting out of control

“Belph, breathe” you squeezed his arm a bit, “I can talk to him about it, you know Lucifer has a soft spot for me”

“I hate him! I don’t know why he never leaves me alone” he continued, and you had a weird idea. You remembered hearing in class that a demon’s horns, tails, and wings were extra sensitive. You reach over as subtly as you can and run your fingers through the hair of his tail

He notices immediately, and stops talking. You look over at him and your eyes lock

“Sorry, I just, thought it might help make you feel better”

He doesn’t say anything for a moment, just looking at you with a confused look. You begin to move your hand away, blushing in embarrassment when he reaches out and grabs your wrist

“No, it’s okay” his voice is softer than you thought it would be, like it was when he was just waking up in the morning

You smile gently, the blush across your cheeks changing from one of embarrassment to one of happiness. He lies his tail across your stomach so you can rest your arm comfortably. Your conversation changes to the new game that got released that you knew he wanted to play, and the two of you ended up talking for hours instead of napping.

Bonus: In the future, whenever you came over to nap Belphie would let you play with his tail as you fell asleep, knowing you took comfort in how soft it was (and he liked the way it felt too, but never admitted it)


End file.
